


Monster Petshop

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Kid is the owner of a petshop of monsters, Law is really pleased with this, M/M, Monster Petshop, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid owns this little petshop filled with little and big monsters, until a man enters his shop and alos his life. And he has to admit, dang he would tap that ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Petshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piopio_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piopio_meme/gifts).



Monster Petshop

 

**“GODFUCKING DAMMIT!! LUFFY! STOP CHEWING ON THAT!”**

Kid growled, when the big blackish furred head of the cerberus was chewing lazily on one of his brown boots. The green furred and the yellowish furred ones were just watching how he tried to get the boot back. But the blackish one just continued to chew on it, thinking it was a damn game and he growled playfully. The redhead jumped over the counter and made a mad dash towards the beast. 

“Why don’t you do anything you… **ARG! THOSE WERE MY BEST BOOTS! YOU FRICKING BEAST!** ”

The three-headed beast just barked out what sounded totally like laughter. Goddamn how much he hated this beast right now. Grumbling he at least had been able to fetch his boot and looked up the damage the fangs had caused. 

“Maybe I should make a new bedside rug out of the three of you… you’re horrible.”

“Oh I think they are lovely…”

Kid looked up because of the sudden new voice at the entrance of his shop. A customer? Hopefully!

“If you want you can have them… 30.000 Squants…” 

The man who had entered his shop chuckled and softly shook his head. Dang. He truly had hoped to get rid of this three headed beast. They were the most annoying monster he ever had in his shop. The green and the yellow always snapped at each other and the black just barked happily. Stupid cerberus. 

“I'm in search for something… smaller.”

“Oh… well, I have some pocket dragons. Tame, useful, coming in handy… I breed them myself.” 

He went towards to the next room of his shop and was greeted with happy growling and soft roaring. One of the mini dragons flew down onto his shoulder and rubbed his bluish and orange scales against his cheek. He smirked.

“Normally the scales are hard and would leave scratches… But like you can see? No scratches here.” 

He showed the dark-haired male his unharmed right cheek. The little dragon on his shoulder flapped a bit with his wings, holding onto the shoulder of the redhead. The little one hiccuped suddenly and a tiny flame shoot out of its mouth and slightly burned the side of Kid's face.

“Dang it, Sabo!” 

The Dragon flew up quickly towards the other's again, a deep scarlet one was falling to the ground roaring. 

“I can tell… your little breedlings love you dearly, hm?”

Kid grumbled and sent an annoyed and angry look at the ‘laughing' dragon on the ground and then towards the smirking man.

“Still not really what I'm looking for…”

He said quickly, looking around and walking into the next room. A lazy Chimera was lying on its side and watched the man out of two pair of eyes. A furred face with long fangs and antlers looked curious and almost… shy at him. The other face was almost nervous. But still not what he was looking for. A hellhound with burning eyes and flaming body was happily wagging its tail, while a blue one was grooming it tenderly. 

A big blondish bearwolf strolled by and smacked the raven haired slightly with his long furred tail against his butt. Kid came into the room at right this moment.

“Killer! Goddamn! You can't just hit a customer! No I don't care how much likely you would tap that ass… I'm sure your little lover would give you hell!”

The customer blinked in surprise, when the redhead talked to the bearwolf, like it was a human being. 

“So what… ARE you searching for anyway, Mr….?”

“Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law. I'm mostly searching a medium for spells and mind travels.”

“Why haven't you said that before? I have sold the last one I had a week ago… But I'm friends with a breeder… he had promised me some new ones in two weeks… if you can wait that long?”

Trafalgar nodded shortly and walked closer towards the redhead, without letting the other out of sight he stroked through the long fur of the bearwolf. 

“I could… and I'm willed to do so… But tell me… do you really understand all of them?”

Kid shrugged and nodded. It was a rare gift and he was blessed and cursed by it since he could remember. 

“Fascinating. I never had the pleasure to meet a KNOWN.”

The redhead tilted his head in question and the male in front of him just smiled knowingly himself and turned around.

“I'll come by in two weeks then, Eustass-ya.”

Kid was about to ask how the hell he knew his name, but the other was already gone.

“Dang… I would tap that ass myself Kira…”

Suddenly the whole shop went nuts from different roars, growls, yiffs and other sounds. The owner of the place rolled his eyes and barked himself, growling even louder and the fuss turned down again.

He went into his little office and talked towards his befriended breeder via their connected mirrors. 

Two weeks passed by and he had thought he would had forgotten about that strange incident, his befriended breeder had gotten him a few more travelers. He stood at the front desk, like always and had an argument with the cerberus beside him, when the door opened and a gush of wind bursted in.

Kid looked up and was greeted with the raven haired male from two weeks ago. 

“You're just in time. I got some travelers. So… would you mind follow me?” 

The other man chuckled and the redhead guided him towards the back part of the shop. When he went there he smiled. Eager and curious eyes watching them. Kid went down on his knees and without telling him, Law did the same. Kid was humming a little tune, so one of them went towards the two. It was a snow leopard, but not really. It was smaller, more like a baby kitten itself. 

“His name is Traf. He told me so.”

Law looked up and amusement sparkled in his golden eyes. 

“Traf, hm?”

“He had heard me saying your name and he decided to be called like this.”

“Well… then it’s my duty and my pleasure to take him home.”

He carefully lifted the little fluffball and placed it on it’s shoulder, from where the tiny one moved into the hood of the coat the black haired male was wearing. Dang. This was cute and Kid rubbed his neck.

“How much do I owe you…?”

“.... Dang… I can’t ask for payment if it was choosen like this. Shit.”

The raven tilted his head slightly and chuckled. 

“Well…. Thank you, Eustass-ya.”

Kid blinked in surprise and smiled softly, but then his eyes widened, when beardog came and pushed Law against him, right into his arms. 

“Uhm… Hello there, too.”

Both men chuckled, while Kid hold the other in his arms. 

_“He thinks you’re sexy… that’s quite a bonus here!”_

Two pair of eyes widened at this comment and the redhead coughed loudly. At the same time he grinned lopsided. Yep that was quite a bonus for real. From that day on Law visited his shop more often and Kid was really pleased with this. He grew more and more to this.


End file.
